v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Guidelines for future Events/@comment-38998704-20190523172208
Thanks for this Knepal; It seems you could write a very interesting history of the game. On a meta level, I have kinda liked that the developers were making it up as they went along; I have perceived it as much like a matryoshka doll that keeps opening up to reveal a new game inside the game. Along the way, they have released pressure at one point only to crush us with meaninglessness: introducing the multicard delivery with the Duels that broke the painfully slow save of one card at a time up to 254 from the Chests, but then flooded us with excess cards that were temporarily without meaning to the degree that running the Duels had no point until they then got the Events rolling. Now, with the Dusting they have introduced a recycling system that seems to echo the mechanism of V1 (before my time). I was also in transit, so didn't get to force the code into giving me the absurd amounts of WOF goodies that you reported. Still it gives an alternative source for rubies, so that Resetting ones duel level is not so immediately attractive (I think you lose high multiple deliveries that can get converted into dust, so it quickly gets to be too much bother.) The Dungeon jewelery store seemed a good idea for a day or so, but the prices and progress levels are off, and now with the jewel rewards in the WOF has become an irrelevant detail hardly worth opening except for the four days that one colour is profiled by an event -- (added to the fact that the strength of cards is for the most part a meaningless detail.) The latest Soulmunch refinement seems a low-priority nicety from the development strategy meetings -- how to encourage spending upon the promotion of intermediate cards that have no role in the playing of the game -- again for those at the top, adding strength where there is seemingly no use for it, except for during the Lollypop pathway. Your crushing news is that once we have survived the five Events once, we are put out to pasture. I hadn't fared as well as you with the events - perhaps, in one or two I made the top 500, more often they were a humiliation as I was scheduled to travel offline on the final days of a three week session, and ended at 580 or so. I was hoping for at least a second chance at the Dark one that I had only barely opened on the last day, but programming isn't so detailed. So I guess I must get back to life and pack up the campsite. Unfortunatley, there is no way to go out with a big bang: without an event pending, I could just empty my duel chests and work up the league system again, then cash all my gold and silver chests to dust the pile of cards that accrue before burning off all my gold and rubies to get more naked women, but frankly, most of them look more dashing in their three-star finery. Could the clouds part to reveal a fifth world? If so it would likely be over as fast as the fourth; the one place that that increased strength would payoff is in the task paths, but if what you say is so, we'll never get back to them... Oh well.